Flynn Haigh (Earth-2203)
Flynn Haigh, also known as Hotwire, was the victim of a Chernobyl-like disaster, causing him to gain a special ability. History Early Life Flynn always idolised his father simply because he worked at a nuclear power plant, and would always go on tours at said power plant whenever the opportunity presented itself. This early childhood fascination led him to take a course in nuclear physics in college. Origin While on spring break, Flynn visited his father back in Arizona, and went on yet another tour. While on tour, the reactor failed. Everyone tried to evacuate, but nobody made it in time. The power plant exploded just a few seconds later, unleashing a lot of radiation and trapping everyone in the rubble. ARGO arrived at the scene to contain the radiation, and searched the area for any bodies. Miraculously, they found Flynn alive in the wreckage. They couldn't take him to a hospital, so agents put him in a containment suit and carried him to a secret base. When he finally woke up, he mysteriously showed no signs of any radiation poisoning. He was, however, starting to reach dangerously high temperatures. A few hours later, his containment suit started to catch on fire, and it eventually exploded with heat. Scientists ran tests on him once he was cleared of radiation, confirming that Flynn was starting to create mass amounts of body heat. Knowing fully well that he couldn't just simply go back home, Flynn agreed to stay with ARGO for a few days to help him with his problem. Flynn quickly learned to consciously release the necessary amount of heat that he couldn't give off passively, and with the help of the scientists, he also learned to release heat from specific parts of his body, primarily his hands. By the sixth day, he began to fire this heat as projectiles, and even absorb heat. After a conversation with one of agents working at ARGO, Hummingbird (Earth-2203), he realised they were training him to become a superhero. A bit furious, he confronted Commander Ulisses. To his surprise, The Commander didn't deny a single thing, and straight up offered him the opportunity, even handing him a uniform that they prepared. Flynn denied the proposition, and demanded to go back to his life, to which they did. ARGO was still persistent, however, and sent occasional texts reminding him that the offer still stood. They even sent the uniform to his dorm, which he was quick to discard. One day, while taking a stroll, he sees a bank getting robbed. After hesitating for a moment, he made a makeshift mask, then went in and stopped the robbery. Unfortunately, a few bystanders took a few pictures of him in action, which was enough leverage for ARGO. They sent another text, offering to erase all the photos taken if he went on a mission for them. WIP Powers and Abilities Powers Heat Generation: 'Hotwire produces a lot of excess heat, which he can use for multiple things, like melting objects or focusing it into a controlled blast of heat. The highest temperature he can produce without help is 1,750,000 fahrenheit. If he is angry, the temperature can get even higher. *'Energy Blasts: 'Flynn can direct his built-up heat into a focused blast, which can vary in temperature from pleasantly warm but enough to knock you back to unbearable heat. If he concentrates hard enough or if there is a very large amount of heat build-up in his body, he can fire plasma. *'Heat Aura: 'Flynn can also use his body heat to produce a constant field of heat, which can trigger unconciously when he is feeling negative emotion. The longest he can manage is 4 hours before he begins to lose his excess body heat, to which at that point he will need to produce more to do so for longer. The biggest heat field he can generate stretches for 100 metres, while the smallest heat field is about the size of a marble. Since creating a heat field takes more energy that a heat blast, he tends not to use this ability. **'Heat Bomb: A variation of the Heat Aura, instead of a continuous field of heat, he releases one quick burst of heat, and since it takes less energy than a Heat Aura, heat bombs can be much hotter. Another variation is releasing multiple quick bursts, which takes more body heat than a Heat Bomb but less than a Heat Aura. *'Jet Propulsion: '''With enough built-up heat in his body, he can propel himself into the air with quick jet of heat, giving himself a jump boost. **'Flight: Flynn can also propel himself for even longer, effectively giving him flight. This drains his body heat very quickly, though. *'Fire Generation: '''If there is oxygen around, he can produce flames with his body heat, but he prefers not to because it is not very efficient compared to normal Heat Generation. *'Heat Absorption: 'In addition to generating heat, he can also absorb heat, which is like fuel for his power. Because of this, he can reabsorb his energy blasts and heat aura so he doesn't run out of body heat. He can absorb any heat in a 50 metre radius. *'Radiation and Heat Immunity: 'Ever since the incident at the power plant, Flynn has been immune to radiation and is not affected by it. In addition to this, he also can withstand great amounts of heat, which is why he can survive his own body heat. Abilities Flynn was heavily influenced by his father, and so he has a deep fascination of electronics and engineering. He was also trained by ARGO in hand-to-hand combat and self-defence and knows how to breakdance as a second hobby. *'Kung Pyre: 'A made-up martial art created by Flynn, it is the mix of his combat training and powers. Whenever he goes to hit his opponent, he either superheats or makes a jet of heat come out from the limb he is hitting with to give it extra power. The martial art also incorporates his breakdancing, which he uses to lash out a flurry of attacks that can be hard to dodge and even harder to bear. Strength Level Flynn has the strength of a normal human who engages in moderate regular excercise (much to his chagrin). Weaknesses *'Body Heat Loss: Because his powers rely on built-up body heat, once he loses a significant amount of it, he cannot use his powers anymore until his body heat is built up again. A common way to do this is use cryogenics on himself to rapidly cool him down, or exhaust his powers by surviving him long enough to deplete his body-heat supply. Paraphernalia a list of his equiment and gadgets. Equipment *'Hotwire Suit: '''A suit designed by ARGO scientists to withstand his body heat. It is also bulletproof, and can make him withstand normal attacks. The suit comes with an earpiece to communicate between ARGO and himself, as well as a built-in teleporter so he could reutrn to ARGO when he wants to. **'Hotwire's Visor: 'A multi-functioning visor connected to Flynn's mask. It's settings include Infared, X-Ray and Night Vision. Pictures can also be displayed in his visor, which are sent by ARGO if needed for a mission. Transportation *'ARGO Jet: '''Whenever ARGO needs Flynn to go somewhere for a mission, he rides in a jet from ARGO. Personality WIP Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2203 Characters Category:Heroes